


The Long Way Round

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Background Poly, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Embedded Images, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Girl Power, I Don't Even Know, Immortals, Immortals in Space, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Magical Girls, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 09, Quotations, Season/Series 09, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Round

[ ](http://imgur.com/Ek1cjY1)


End file.
